


1991

by adhdwithapen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdwithapen/pseuds/adhdwithapen
Summary: you remember when harry potter first met the weasley family near the platform on his first year? yeah, that never happened. he met the malfoys.





	1991

**Author's Note:**

> this work is based off the books a bit more than the movies, since it references happenings in the first book, but it could still make sense even if you haven't read it.

**1991**

The young Harry Potter was about to give up hope for finding Platform 9 ¾ when he heard a familiar word – ‘’muggle.’’ Remembering Hagrid’s definition for the word, he assumed it only existed in the Wizarding World. When he turned around to face whoever said that fateful word, he saw a family; all with blonde hair, pale skin and relatively dark outfits on. He probably would have wondered if they were vampires if he didn’t know they were wizards, like him. Harry started to walk towards the family—

Wait, no. That can’t be. Is that the platinum-haired boy from the robe shop?!

Harry’s mind was boggled and he considered not asking the family for assistance, but he had no other option, if he wanted to make it to Hogwarts. Pushing his trolley full of items with him, he shoved all doubt in his head out. The family stopped, seemingly to check with their platinum son that he had all of his belongings and hadn’t forgotten anything. Harry slowed down his trolley and himself to talk to the family. The mother caught Harry’s staring and didn’t brush it off.

‘’Can I help you with something?’’ Her tone was demanding and defensive, but kind of sweet.

Her question brought the others’ attention to him, as well. Platinum Boy’s face obviously showed that he immediately recognized Harry from the robe shop. The father looked down on Harry with a faint scornful look plastered on his face.

‘’Uh… um… Do you, uh, know how to get onto Platform... 9 ¾?’’ Harry sheepishly asked the mother.

It seemed as if she read his mind and knew he was absolutely clueless. ‘’Well, yes, of course. We can help you get there, if you’d like?’’ she said. The father looked unquestionably disgusted – offended, even – that she would display such an offer.

‘’Yes, please, Ma’am. Thank you, a lot.’’

The father of the family chimed in, ‘’What’s your name, boy?’’

Harry knew about his so-called ‘fame’ from Hagrid, which made him weary of telling the three his name. He begrudgingly complied and after a couple seconds of being stared at for his hesitation, self-consciously said, ‘’Harry Potter, sir.’’

One by one, their faces lit up in utter disbelief and wonder. The mother beamed with excitement and carefully held Platinum Boy by his shoulders, moved his embarrassed self in front of her and her husband and stated, ‘’You would be a first year, right? So is Draco, here. Oh! I’m Narcissa Malfoy,’’ she motioned toward the father, ‘’and this is Lucius. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry.’’

Narcissa seemed to be relatively happy about the ‘celebrity’… Lucius, on the other hand, looked more disgusted than before – if that were even possible. _How could he hate Harry with such passion? They just met. _Platin--… Draco still seemed embarrassed to his utmost capability; this was probably because of his mother flaunting him. Though, there was a slight visible sneer on the boy’s face.

‘’Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy…’’ He opened his mouth to say more but glanced at the giant clock nearby and noticed that they could be late. Narcissa took note of that quickly and started to rush Draco towards the correct wall, while also herding Harry in that direction.

She slightly huddled around the two as if she were going to give a pep talk but gave the instructions and steps of getting to the Platform instead. She explained how they had to dash towards the platform wall right between nine and ten. Harry was vaguely skeptical about that whole action. _How could you run _into _a wall_? Harry did not notice how puzzled his facial expression looked until Draco lightly laughed at him. Narcissa tried to reassure him that it’s perfectly safe and that she had done it _plenty _of times.

Lucius seemed not to be such a supportive father; he stayed back through the whole interaction and didn’t look like he was sad to see his son go. He held is head up high and continued to stare at Harry Potter. This freaked Harry out – a lot. As for it to not falter his concentration on Narcissa, he tried to brush it off. Narcissa had this aura… it made him feel welcome and cared for. Though had only just met her, he could tell that she was a good person.

The ticking clock caused Harry to become very anxious. He couldn’t be late. Going to Hogwarts meant everything to Harry and he’d be damned if he was going to miss that train. The three of them decided it would be most fit if Draco went first, since he knew what was happening better than Harry did. Narcissa sought Draco off and said her goodbyes; Lucius didn’t appear to care. The young Malfoy had a running start and _disappeared_ when he hit the wall. Harry thought maybe he blinked and didn’t see where he went but his dried eyeballs told him otherwise. Mrs. Malfoy urged him on to do exactly what her son did. The next thing he knew, he was sprinting at the wall and went _in it_.

Harry didn’t have enough time to take in his surroundings, before he boarded the secret train. The place was so busy; there were people everywhere in and out the train. Looking in every compartment, he couldn’t find one that wouldn’t be overcrowded with his scrawny self added in. He didn’t have many final options, but he managed to find one that was almost empty. _Almost._ Draco Malfoy was sitting there. Harry internally sighed because Draco didn’t have the best first impression back at the robe shop.

He brought himself to walk inside and stash his luggage. Sitting down opposite Draco with exhaustion, he peered at him and noticed an odd look on his face. He looked… shy? He was about to give an attempt at a conversation, but then Draco beat him to the chase.

‘’Right when you saw me, I could tell you didn’t like me and I put two and two together, so…’’ he extended an arm out to Harry, as if he were to shake it, ‘’can we start over?’’

This wasn’t what Harry expected from Draco at all. From his first impression, he seemed like a stuck-up ass, though maybe he’s not that terrible. Harry leaned forwards and shook his hand loosely. He couldn’t tell whether he was being genuinely nice or was only doing this because his name was known throughout the whole entire Wizarding World. Hopefully, it wasn’t the latter. Making at least one probable friend seemed good enough to him.

The door slid open to reveal a ginger-haired boy. ‘’Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full…’’

**Author's Note:**

> this work of fanfiction is inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/1e/fa/81/1efa8126ec123ef4d9a0804f071ad0b5--draco-malfoy-au-draco-malfoy-headcanon.jpg
> 
> so, thank you, op!


End file.
